Utterly in love?
by Anzlicious
Summary: DRANY. Head boy and Head girl. She wont admit her feelings for him, and he wants her. The war is over, and hogwarts seventh year is here. What happens when the ministry decides that everyone has to get married with someone from the other house?
1. Sleep walking

**Utterly in love!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything in this fanfic, except some ideas and a charecter. Oh, and I own your door, which I want locked until you've read the chapter. o-o

**Chapter one; Sleep walking!**

**PLATFORM;**

_Dear Miss Broan._

_It is a pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to be this year's Head Girl._

_As Head Girl, you have several duties. Patrolling at night and organizing school events with the prefects. You will no longer be living in the Ravenclaw dorm, you and the Head Boy will be sharing the Head dorm. Also, you will be transported to the school in a carriage only for the Heads. Remember to follow the rules. Your badge waits for you at Hogwarts._

_Congratulations Anyara, I hope you have a good final year at Hogwarts._

_-Albus Dumbledore._

Anyara kept reading the letter over and over. She couldn't believe she had been selected to be this year's Head Girl. She had a wide grin on her face. She was over excited to meet the Head Boy. _'Ooh, I hope it's going to be someone I already know, it would be too damn weird to live through the whole year with someone I don't know.' _Anyara glanced out the window, noticing that they were soon to arrive at the platform.

Anyara put the letter in her pocket and walked out when the train stopped. On her way towards the carriages, several of the boys looked at her. She mostly ignored them, since she knew what the only thing they wanted from her was. For them, being able to sleep with 'Ravenclaws Hottie' was the biggest trophy you could get, since she wasn't easy at all.

Most of the boys were staring at Anyara's legs. She was wearing a short skirt just to tease the boys, showing them what they couldn't have.

When she found the Head carriage, she slowly got in, staring at Draco Malfoy like he was a ghost. _'You have got to be kidding me!' _

Draco raised a brow and the famous Slytherin smirk ran across his face. "Ooh, if it isn't the Head Girl Raven."

Anyara frowned slightly. Draco had been one of the boys trying to get in her pants for 2 years. And he hadn't given up. She didn't like him, but she didn't hate him either. "Hell no, I'm bound to live through the year with YOU!" She practically yelled. "And stop calling me Raven, _Ferret_!"

Draco chuckled at Anyara's frown. He examined her from the long blonde hair that was braided to the left side all the way down to the well shaped hips. _'In a year you've become a supermodel Broan, not bad.' _"Then stop calling me ferret." He simply replied her.

The carriage started to move and Anyara, who was still standing up, fell back towards Draco. He caught her and placed her on his lap. "It seems I was right last year, you did give into me Broan."

Anyara flicked Draco on the forehead. "Don't get high hopes, I. will. Never. Give. Into. YOU!" She sneered and got off his lap, sitting next to him. She glanced at Draco. She noticed how ruffled his hair was and how sparkling his eyes actually were.

Draco simply smirked and looked out the window of the carriage. "We'll see Broan, we'll see."

**GREAT HALL;**

Anyara and Luna Lovegood was talking quietly together while Dumbledore was welcoming new students. When he began talking about the rules, both Luna and Anyara paid attention, knowing that soon he would mention the Head Boy and Girl.

"And this year's Head Girl is none other than Ravenclaws own Anyara Broan." When Anyara heard those words, she automatically stood up, and everyone cheered for her. Except the Slytherins ofcourse. She walked up and received her badge, holding it so everyone could see it, grinning.

"And we must not forget our Head Boy. Slytherins own Draco Malfoy." Draco stood up and walked up to get his badge. The Slytherins cheered, and so did some other fangirls of Draco. He smirked and received his badge, winking at Anyara, who clearly wanted to slap him for being so smug.

After the feast, Anyara walked over to the Slytherin table, which seemed to surprise everyone. Blaise Zabini looked up from his food and smiled to Anyara. She returned the smile, and continued walking, towards Draco.

Pansy Parkinson muttered something which sounded like "Slut." in Anyara's ears.

Anyara simply rolled her eyes and glanced at her mumbling. "Whore…"

When Anyara reached Draco, she grabbed his ear and pulled him with her. "The prefects will follow everyone to their dorm. We need to find a password to-" She shrugged. "Our dorm." She didn't like the sound of that, it sounded just like they actually were living together.

**THE HEADS DORM;**

Anyara released Draco and glanced at the portrait. "I'm going to regret this but, Draco what is the password going to be."

The famous Slytherin smirk once again made its way across Draco's face. "The Slytherin Sex God." He said simply, knowing Anyara would dislike the password.

And he was right, Anyara flicked Draco's forehead. "Off limits! And I who thought you could come with a decent answer for once." She rolled her eyes.

Draco grinned. "Well you obviously thought wrong." He smirked and then talked directly to the portrait. "The password will be; Broan's panties." _'How is that for a decent answer!' _

Before Anyara could say anything, the portrait approved the password and let them inside. Anyara was about to lose her temper. "Hell no! That did not just happen!" Hearing Draco's laughter didn't make her mood any better. Though, she forgot about that when she looked around.

The common room was beautiful. It almost looked just like the Ravenclaws common room, Anyara thought. Although, the furniture was red.

Anyara frowned. "This all seemed so cool, until I remembered we'd have to share a bathroom." She made a face. _'Oh well, at least it's not a bedroom. Urgh, sleeping in the same bed as Malfoy? I would so jump out the window.'_

"Frankly, I kind of like the idea of sharing a bathroom." She heard Draco say as she walked up the stairs. She rolled her eyes and tossed back her hair. She found her room not long after and opened the door. It was perfect for Anyara, the walls were blue and the bed was blue too. Blue was Anyara's favorite color. She looked amazed at the room and decided to test the bed. She threw herself at the bed and relaxed. She didn't care that she only wore a t-shirt to bed, she just wanted to sleep.

Draco decided to check his room as well, he imagined it would be all green, and he was right. His bed wasn't much bigger than the bed he had at home, but he could live with it. His clothes were already in the drawers, so he didn't need to put it in himself. He figured that he would just go to bed. He took off his shirt and his jeans, and placed himself on the bed, slowly falling asleep.

Anyara woke up by the sound of someone whispering in her ear. "Broan." She automatically hit whoever was whispering.

"Auw." Draco muttered and stepped back. "What was that for?"

Anyara sat up and glared at Draco. "Malfoy… Wha-" Her voice trailed off when she found out she wasn't in her own room. She was in Draco's. She blinked a couple of times, confused. Then it hit her, she had been sleep walking. _'But, it's been years since I last sleep walked.'_

Draco raised a brow. "Whats wrong Broan?" He had noticed the confused look on her face.

"Malfoy, what exactly happened last night?" Anyara tugged her t-shirt, embarrassed by the fact that she had sleep walked right into Draco's room wearing nothing but underwear and a t-shirt.

Draco sat down on his bed beside her. "Well, you kind of just walked in while I was sleeping, though I woke up after you entered my bed. I was a bit confused at first, I mean, ofcourse I would be confused, you'd never enter my bed without any force. Anyway, I was confused until I saw how dazed your eyes were, and then I knew you were sleep walking. So, I pulled you down to me, tried to get you to stay calm and seriously sleep again. It eventually worked, and that's what happened."

Anyara wrinkled her nose. "It's odd, I haven't sleep walked since I was 11." She frowned. "Wait a minute… I spent the night sleeping in your bed, beside you! Oh dear Merlin." She stood up and walked out of his room, not looking back at the now smirking Draco. "I'm going to take a shower, try anything, and I'll hex you!" She yelled coldly to Draco after she had picked up her uniform and was on her way to the bathroom.

"You sound as if you think I'll do something!" Draco yelled back.

"I just slept in the same bed as you, how can I _not_ think you'll do something!" Anyara rolled her eyes and locked the door. She threw her t-shirt and underwear on the floor, and took a quick shower while thinking. _'It's weird how I suddenly started sleep walking again… Maybe it's because of the war, I do have some pretty bad memories from that time.'_ She sighed and got out of the shower after she finished washing her body and her hair. She wrapped a towel around herself and started drying her hair, humming a cheerful melody. When she was dry, she put on her clothes and braided her hair, letting it rest on her left shoulder.

When she got out of the bathroom, she froze, staring at Draco.

Draco pulled on his shirt, and started buttoning it. He felt someone staring at him and glanced at Anyara. "What? See anything you like?" He smirked.

Anyara blushed and looked away. "N- Not really." She hurried out of the dorm, trying to keep her eyes of Draco. _'Wow… That's what I cal- No! I am not giving into him!'_

**A/N; **It was pretty bad wasn't it? D: Draco is a bit out of character I know that, but I can change him because it's after the war :D! Mwuahahah! So, what'ya think 'bout the fanfic y'all? X3

R&R PLEASE! :D


	2. The library

**Utterly in love!**

**Dolce Entente – Yeah, my stories can be rather confusing at some points, but that's mostly because I'm bad at explaining things :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fiction except my OC. **Your door is still locked right? ._.

**Chapter two;**

**DIVINATION CLASS;**

Anyara stayed in the Divination classroom until everyone had left, she wanted to ask Trelawny about sleep walking. When everyone had left, she poked her on the shoulder.

"Yes dear?" Trelawny turned around and smiled to Anyara.

"Professor Trelawny, I was just wondering.. What is the reason for someone to sleep walk?" Anyara gave her a careful small smile.

"Oh, well. It is most normal for someone to sleep walk if they've experienced something quite horrible, otherwise there's those who sleep walk because there's something they don't want to admit." Trelawny explained. "Why do you ask dear?"

Anyara nodded while she explained. "Eh, I, was just wondering, that's all." She answered her question. She nodded goodbye to Trelawny before she ran down the stairs that lead to Divination class. She didn't have much time to get to class, mostly because she had talked with Trelawny, but also because Potions was her next class and she had to run through the whole school to get to the dungeons.

On her way down the stairs, Anyara lost balance and tripped. She tumbled down the stairs and practically tackled Pansy Parkinson.

She glanced down at Pansy, who she was now sitting on. "Oh well, at least I didn't land on something important." She stood up and dusted off her skirt. She picked up her bag and offered Pansy a hand. "Sorry."

Pansy glared angrily at her and got up by herself. "You don't have to act innocent _slut_, we both know you did that on purpose!" She sneered.

Anyara put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to tackle you on purpose _whore_?" _'What is her problem?'_

"Oh please! I know you're after my Drakie! I saw how you two stared at each other at breakfast." Pansy clenched her fists. "And I warn you! Lay a finger on him, and I will hex you!" She raised her wand and pointed it at Anyara.

Anyara couldn't help but utter a mocking laugh. "As if I'd ever want Malfoy, please, you can have him for yourself, and don't ever try to hex me 'Pantsy' cause it won't be you who will walk away without a scratch." She threatened and walked away.

Pansy turned around angrily and stomped away, muttering several curses.

Blaise Zabini joined Anyara. "Did you just sell Draco to Pansy? I don't think he'll like to hear that." He grinned, he had heard the little fight between Anyara and Pansy.

Anyara laughed. Blaise and she had always been good friends, to be honest, Anyara didn't see why Blaise was selected to be a Slytherin. He was anything but Slytherin material in her eyes. "Oh well, that's not my problem."

"I see that." Blaise chuckled. "It's such a shame that Ravenclaw and Slytherin don't have any classes together." He sighed.

"Yes, it would have been nice, well except the fact that I would have to be in the same class as Malfoy." Anyara shuddered and tilted her head.

Blaise glanced at his watch and shrugged. "I'm sorry Anya, but I have to go or else I'll be late for Transfiguration class, see you later." He gave her a quick hug and then disappeared down a corridor.

**POTIONS CLASS;**

Prof. Snughorn walked into the classroom and greeted everyone. "Everyone is here excellent, excellent." He chuckled and started explaining today's assignment. "Today we're going to make Amortentia. Get your books and find the ingredients."

Anyara was quickly to find the ingredients and get started on the assignment.

Shortly after she finished the potion, Prof. Snughorn walked over to her and smiled. "Miss Broan, you truly are one of my best students, which is why you and another one of my best students will have an extra assignment. He will meet you in the library after class."

A big smile slid across Anyara's face as Prof. Snughorn praised her. "I'm sure it'll be great Professor." She nodded goodbye and took her bag as the bell rang.

**THE LIBRARY;**

'"_I'm sure it'll be great Professor." _boy_ was I wrong.' _Anyara had found Prof. Snughorn's other favorite student sitting in the part of the library were no others could see anything, which really annoyed her.

Draco glanced up at Anyara. "You're Snughorn's second favorite pet?"

"You make it sound perverted." Anyara made a barf sound and rolled her eyes.

"You're not sure it just sounds like that in _your_ ears Broan?" Draco smirked and stood up.

Anyara took a step back. _'Anyara Lavener Broan calm down, it's just Malfoy being Malfoy! Oh wait, that is something to be careful about.' _Even though she knew where it was going, she would stay calm and not show any expression. "It would sound perverted in _anyone's _ears." She said coldly.

Draco's smirk grew bigger when she stepped back. _'A bit unsure aren't we Broan?' _He chuckled. "Ofcourse it would." He took a step closer to her. "Which reminds me.. Blaise mentioned that you sold me to Pansy?"

"So?" Anyara stepped back until she hit her back against a bookshelf. She was hugging her bag as if someone was trying to steal it. She had no idea what made her so nervous, usually Draco sexually harassing her would piss her off, not make her nervous.

"So, you should know that _no one_ sell me to Parkinson!" Draco sneered.

Anyara couldn't help but smile over the fact that she had made him angry. "I didn't get money from her, so technically, I didn't sell you." She said simply.

Draco's expression softened and he was now standing right in front of her. "Well, I'm glad you didn't, because I can't be sold to anyone. Malfoys own, they're not owned."

Anyara shoved him away with her bag and looked down, blushing slightly at him being so close. Then it hit her, she remembered what Trelawny had told her.

"_It is most normal for someone to sleep walk if they've experienced something quite horrible, otherwise there's those who sleep walk because there's something they don't want to admit."_

Draco disturbed her flashback. He took her bag and threw it on a chair. He cupped her face his hand and smirked when he saw her red cheeks. "My my Broan, aren't you blushing?" He said, clearly amused.

Anyara felt dazed when she looked into his eyes, almost as if she was under a spell.

**CLIFFHANGER! Mwuahahah! I'm so evil… 8D**

**A/N:** Ohh, what will happen? Will Pansy hex Anyara next time she sees her with Draco? Will Anyara give into Draco? Will something happen between them? Ohh, its so breath taking right? XD The chapter was short I know that, but I'll try to do better :D!

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Marriage Law!

**Utterly in love!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything in this fanfic instead of my OC. Turns out I didn't own your door, so, feel free to unlock it. o-o

Other characters will have more screen time after this, but it's still DRANY! :D

**Chapter three; Marriage Law!**

**Previously:**

_Draco disturbed her flashback. He took her bag and threw it on a chair. He cupped her face with his hand and smirked when he saw her red cheeks. "My my Broan, aren't you blushing?" He said, clearly amused._

_Anyara felt dazed when she looked into his eyes, almost as if she was under a spell._

**THE LIBRARY:**

Draco's lips locked onto Anyaras before she could protest. Between the kisses, Anyara muttered: "I." kiss. "Hate." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Malfoy." It sounded more like she was whispering.

Draco pulled his face away from hers, and smirked. "Ofcourse you do."

Anyara's eyes were locked on his, as he leaned down to kiss her again. _'Wow, he is a pretty good kisser…'_ This time she actually kissed back without any hesitation, until someone interrupted them.

"The last two people I ever thought would be snogging.." Theodore Nott was leaning against a bookshelf, watching them kissing.

Draco pulled away from Anyara and glanced at Theodore, clearly irritated. "Theodore." He nodded to him as a greeting.

Anyara used the opening to hurry out the library, without looking back at Draco and Theodore. _'That did not just happen!' _She shrugged and almost fell over her own feet. _'I was just about to give in.' _she groaned.

Theodore looked after Anyara as she ran out of the library. "Oh I'm so sorry, did I interrupt anything?" He chuckled and turned his eyes to Draco.

"What are you doing here Nott?" Draco growled. _'Great. Thanks Theo.'_

"I just thought I would remind you that dinner is only a couple of minutes away." Theodore smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well then let's get going, we don't want you to ruin anything else." Draco said, grabbing Anyara's bag. He figured he would give it to her since she left so quickly.

They left the library and headed for the great hall.

**THE GREAT HALL:**

Anyara was talking with Luna as Draco walked towards her. He handed her, her bag and smirked. "You forgot this when you left." He turned around and walked back to the Slytherin table, who shot confused glances from Anyara to him.

"What was that about Anya?" Luna asked dreamily.

"N- Nothing, absolutely nothing." Anyara stuttered a bit too quickly.

Before Luna could question her any further, Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"I have an announcement to make-" He started. "The ministry of magic has decided upon a new marriage law."

A loud whisper could be heard around the tables.

Dumbledore coughed and continued. "Which is why all 7th years' will have to take some tests, so we can pair you up with someone from another house that you match with!" He raised his voice as some students started shouting in protest. "This is the ministry's law, even though many of you may not like it, we have to follow the rules." He said simply. "You will all receive a paper which holds the questions you will have to answer. These papers are to be given to a teacher before you go to bed tonight." He finished and sat down.

After dinner, teachers started handing out the papers when everyone left the great hall.

Draco and Anyara was called up to Dumbledore's office, both of them hadn't received any paper with questions on.

**DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE:**

"As Head boy and Head girl, you two are already destined to be together, this is why you haven't received any paper." Dumbledore explained.

Just as he was about to continue, Anyara cut him off.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me I have to marry that thing!" She pointed at Draco, shouting furiously. "You can't simply mean that!" She put her hand on her hip and glared at him.

"Aw, what happened to the cute little Broan in the library?" Draco mused. He had no objection in the marriage actually. _'She is a pureblood, she is damn hot, smart, and she can be pretty sneaky… She really is my ideal match.'_

Anyara was seconds away from punching Draco when Dumbledore spoke up again.

"I very well mean it Miss Broan. Now, what I was about to tell you before was that some of your classes will changed. You will both get your new schedule before you leave. Oh, and that reminds me, you will have to share a bed from now on, we want you to get you to know each other better."

**THE HEADS DORM:**

Anyara sat down on the couch in the common room and thought things through. _'Sleep in the same bed? Be in the same classes? MARRYING him!' _What the hell was the ministry thinking?

Draco chuckled. "Wow, you must really hate me Broan."

"Ofcourse I do."

"Ofcourse you do." Draco agreed sarcastically.

Anyara rolled her eyes and wandered off to bed. She didn't want to have her night sleep to be ruined by Draco. She started undressing, humming quietly to herself.

Draco opened the door and walked in, smirking when he saw Anyara half dressed.

She turned around to yell at him, but froze when she saw that he was only wearing boxers. Her face turned slightly red, and she turned around. Completely embarrassed. "We're maybe going to get married, but that doesn't give you the right to just walk in here wearing almost nothing as if we were already married." She managed to keep her voice normal.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at how embarrassed she was. "But Broan, aren't we supposed to act like a couple? Plus, sleep in the same bed." He asked.

She didn't like the fact that his voice was filled with amusement. She groaned and pulled a t-shirt on. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" She looked at Draco, still blushing.

He nodded, and placed himself on her bed. "We'll have to share your bed until the new house arrangements have been made. And you should be happy that we're sleeping together, cause then you don't have to sneak into my bed at night anymore." He smirked and patted the spot next to him.

Anyara sighed and placed herself in her bed as well. "Touch me anywhere inappropriately and you lose something very dear to you." She said coldly as she felt Draco's arm wrap around her.

Draco chuckled and watched her fall asleep. Soon after that, he fell asleep himself.

**A/N: **It was short again, I know that! D: Next chapter I promise won't be so short. Tell me what you think? Did you like the fact that Theo interrupted Draco and Anyara? X3! Anyways, the couples I've already decided on and here they are: If you think the couples should be otherwise, I'd love to hear your ideas! :D

**COUPLES: WE'LL BE FOLLOWING:**

**Anyara/Draco.**

**Luna/Harry.**

**Ginny/Blaise. (I love that couple!)**

**Ron/Pansy. (They both got a short temper, they're perfect for each other!)**

**Hermione/Theodore. (-Evil chuckle-)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Sharing a dorm with the devil!

**Utterly in love!**

**Dolce Entente – I'm so glad you loved it, I actually read a fanfic about marriage law, and I had to try it out in my own fanfic! :D First I was actually going for a cute and innocent kiss, but I just had to spice it up just a bit, though not that much. ;b**

**DISCLAIMER: To bad I don't own anything except for OC and some ideas; everything else is from J.K. Rowling's amazing books.**

**Chapter 4; Sharing a dorm with the devil?**

**Previously;**

_Anyara sighed and placed herself in her bed as well. "Touch me anywhere inappropriately and you lose something very dear to you." She said coldly as she felt Draco's arm wrap around her._

_Draco chuckled and watched her fall asleep. Soon after that, he fell asleep himself._

**Next Morning;**

Anyara poked Draco on the forehead, trying to wake him up. She had already been up an hour and was fully ready for the day. "Malfoy wake up."

No movement.

'_Maybe I should just leave him? Nah, then I'd just have to take responsibility for him being late. Hmm…" _She smirked, knowing exactly what would wake him up. She bended down and spoke into his ear. "Malfoy, if you don't hurry up, all the blueberry pancakes will be all gone."

Draco opened his eyes and turned his head to glance at Anyara, who quickly straightened. "You're lying." He narrowed his eyes.

"No, not if I get down there before you." Anyara had a bit a sinister smile on her face.

Draco was out of the bed before she could walk out of the room. He spun to his own room and quickly got dressed.

Anyara was waiting for him outside the portrait, she figured he would run her down if she left without him. "2 minutes or they'll be all gone." She yelled.

Draco walked through the portrait and grabbed Anyara's wrist, pulling her with him. He ignored the fact that she was protesting and began running. "I don't care if you hex me or not, I won't let the pancakes go to waste!" He said determined.

Anyara groaned and allowed him to pull her along, though she kept protesting in her mind.

**THE GREAT HALL;**

Everyone's eyes glanced at Draco and Anyara when they walked through the doors into the Great hall, Draco still holding Anyara's wrist.

Draco released her wrist and walked over to the Slytherin table to sit down next to Blaise.

Anyara joined Luna at the Gryffindor table, since it was optional which table you wanted to sit at, why not join your friends? Anyara sat down next to Ginny, who quickly got curious about her and Draco.

"So, you and the Slytherin sex god, huh?" Ginny grinned and elbowed her. "When did that happen?"

"Yeah, since when did you start hanging out with that slimy ferret?" Ron asked.

"Since we were told that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together." Anyara groaned and placed her elbow on the table, resting her head on her hand.

Their mouths dropped and they all glanced at her.

Hermione was the first to speak after the awkward silence. "I'm so sorry for you Anya."

"Don't be, for all we know, you could get someone even worse than Malfoy." Anyara pointed out just as Dumbledore told all the 7th years' that they could open the letters they had received.

Anyara was the first to open her letter, which only hold the information about which dorm she had to be in. "Dorm number 12." She read out loud.

"Bloody hell!" Ron almost shouted when he peeked inside his letter. "Pansy Parkinson?"

"How awful mate." Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"You tell me." He muttered and looked in direction of Pansy, who apparently also had just read her letter.

'_If eyes could kill..' _Anyara thought as she saw how angry Pansy was, but she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well I got Blaise Zabini." Ginny encountered, while smiling brightly. She had, had a crush on him for a long time.

"Talk about being lucky." Mumbled Hermione, who made a face while reading her own letter. "I got Theodore Nott. What on earth do I have in common with Nott!"

"You both read a lot, and Nott is pretty smart." Anyara said simply while glancing at the Slytherin table. "Blaise told me about him." She answered the others questioning looks.

"I got Luna." Harry smiled. _'Well, she is not that bad..'_

"And I got Harry." Luna said dreamily.

"Good for you!" Anyara grinned and smiled to the two of them. "Which reminds me, which dorm did you all get?"

"Dorm number 10." Hermione said.

"Same here." Luna and Harry said, both at the same time.

"Dorm number 12!" Ginny grinned and high fived Anyara.

"…12…" Ron muttered slightly.

Anyara banged her forehead into the table and groaned. "Great. First I get told that I have to marry Malfoy, and now I get told that I have to live in the same dorm as Pansy? Could this day get any worse?" She shrugged.

Luna patted her on the back. "Don't worry Anya, maybe it won't be so bad?" She tried to make Anyara feel better, but it clearly wasn't working.

Anyara looked at her watch and sighed. "I better find my first class, I have to memorize my schedule. See you all later." She waved and stood up, heading for the door.

Draco had already found the classroom; he had left shortly after he found out that he had to share a dorm with 2 weasels and Pansy, could life get any worse?

**MUGGLE STUDIES;**

"Doesn't surprise me you came here early. Already tired of your little Gryffindor friends?" Draco smirked as Anyara took her place next to him, where she would have to sit all year… Beside him.

She glanced at him and put her bag on the floor next to her. "I suppose you found out who we're sharing a dorm with?" She made a face.

Draco groaned. "Don't remind me of it. 2 weasels and Pansy, like living in hell."

"You get to live with your best friend though." Anyara pointed out.

"You get to live with three of your good friends." Draco answered simply and turned his head to look at Anyara.

Anyara was looking down at the floor, refusing to look at him. She hadn't seemed to notice that they were alone until now. _'This is not good; I'll never be able to live with him if I can't look at him when we're alone.' _She looked up at him, and raised a brow. "What?"

"Do I have to have a reason for looking at you Broan?" Draco smirked slightly.

"In your case, then yes." She answered him coldly. _'Or no..'_

"Yeah right." Draco mused; he could hear the insecurity in her voice. _'Something seems a bit off, since when did Broan become this insecure?' _

Anyara mumbled something he couldn't hear when all the other students came into the classroom.

**CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES;**

After the class, where Draco and Anyara used all their time arguing over some muggle product, both of them were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

"I still don't get why you thought a blender was something you washed clothes in." Anyara laughed. She knew a lot about the muggle world and thought it was hilarious that he could think that.

"Well, Miss I-know-everything-about-blenders, I happen to ignore those filthy muggles. So I don't need to know anything about them." Draco said defensive.

Ginny and Blaise ran past the two of them, holding hands and smiling.

"Great to see someone getting along." Anyara smiled slightly, she was happy that two of her best friends were happy to be together.

Draco raised a brow, and looked at her. "And we're not?"

"No." She declared and looked away from him, blushing slightly. _'Just ignore it Anyara.'_

'_Ignore what Broan?'_

'_Legilimens… Seriously? When?'_

'_Breakfast.'_

"For the love of Merlin Malfoy!" Anyara sneered. "Get out of my mind."

Draco chuckled and ducked when she tried to hit him. "You hit like a girl Broan." He mused.

Anyara rolled her eyes. "Tche."

"Don't you have a Quidditch game tomorrow? Against the Gryffindors." Draco asked, trying to start a decent conversation.

"Yeah, so?" Anyara threw back her hair, and looked towards the Quidditch pit.

"Ravenclaw haven't won a game against Gryffindor in years, just because you're the new seeker, do you really think you can win over Potter?"

"You haven't seen me playing Quidditch Malfoy." She smirked. "I don't show any mercy."

Draco chuckled. "You know Broan, you really are my kind of girl."

"Don't get too high hopes Malfoy." Anyara and Draco stopped walking when they stood in front of Hagrid.

**DORM NUMBER 12;**

The classes had passed quickly, and it was time to retreat to the dorms. Anyara was being dragged into the common room by Draco because she refused to be in there with Pansy.

"You can't just drag me in there! Like hell am I going to live in the same dorm as Pansy!" Anyara groaned.

"Get over it; it's not worse than having to live with 2 weasels." Draco muttered.

When they finally got into the common room, 8 pair of eyes was on them. Anyara was still struggling to get free from Draco's grip. "Release me this instant Malfoy."

"Stop struggling will you? I'm not much for this either." Draco shrugged and let her go.

Anyara sat down on one of the couches and crossed her arms. "Ginny, Blaise, Ron." She greeted the three of them, totally ignoring Pansy, who seemed to do the same thing. "Doing well?"

"Better than you I think." Blaise, who was holding Ginny's hand, much to Ron's displeasure, pointed out and raised a brow.

"Well we're all sunshine and rainbows over here." Ron said sarcastically, which made Anyara laugh a little.

"At least it's not worse than Hermione and Nott." Ginny made a face. "6 minutes with Nott, and Hermione was already pissed because he kept cutting her off."

"Sounds like Nott." Draco and Anyara said, both at the same time. They glanced at each other, Draco smirking and Anyara turning all red.

Blaise raised a brow and tilted his head. "What happened between you two?" He asked.

"N- Nothing!" Anyara said a bit too quickly.

"As I asked yesterday, what happened to the cute little Broan in the library?" The famous Slytherin smirk slid across Draco's face.

Ginny sent Anyara the 'you have to tell me later' look.

Ron and Blaise shot confused glances from Anyara to Draco.

Anyara grabbed Draco's ear, pulled his head down to her and spoke into his ear. "You'll _never _mention that again, or you know what you'll lose." She attempted to sound cold, but it didn't work for her.

"Auv." Draco winced and nodded.

Anyara released him and yawned slightly. "Does anyone know where the room I have to share with that 'thing' is?" She pointed at Draco.

"Up the stairs, the third room is yours." This time Pansy spoke up, which made everyone shoot confused looks at her.

"Thanks." Anyara mumbled and stood up. She grabbed Draco's wrist and walked over to the stairs. "I don't want to be late tomorrow because of you." She said simply, and continued up the stairs to their room.

All their stuff was already in the room, so Anyara just started searching the drawers for a t-shirt. When she found it, she undressed and pulled it over her head. She was too tired to care that Draco was looking at her.

"You must really be tired Broan." He chuckled and undressed himself.

They both placed themselves in the bed and slowly fell asleep.

**A/N; **How you liking so far?:D Not that long, but its more than I've written in the other chapters XD

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. Quidditch!

Utterly in love? THANKS TO ALL WHO FAVORED AND SUBSCRIBED TO MY STORY! You all make me so proud of myself!:D MarianneP – Thanks, I'm glad that you like the characters and the ideas!(: Marezuls. – I'm thankful that you'll hang around!:b Dolce Entente – As Always, thank you!:D Mrs0cullen – Your welcome and thank you very much!:P Chapter Five; Quidditch!

**DISCLAIMER: I am only a humble fan who writes fanfictions to the fantastic J.K. Rowling's books, so I own nothing but ideas and my OC. And you slippers! O:**

Previously;

_All their stuff was already in the room, so Anyara just started searching the drawers for a t-shirt. When she found it, she undressed and pulled it over her head. She was too tired to care that Draco was looking at her._

"_You must really be tired Broan." He chuckled and undressed himself._

_They both placed themselves in the bed and slowly fell asleep._

**THE NEXT MORNING;**

_Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of Anyara, her wand was raised as she sneered at her. "Stupid little girl! Did you really think you could just wander in here and kill whoever you wanted to?" Her face hardened. "Well you can't." She screeched and cast Dolor at her._

_Anyara gasped and crumbled to the floor. She squirmed and screamed in pain, all while Bellatrix was laughing scornfully._

Anyara woke up from her dream; she could feel the sweat on her forehead, not to mention the pair of eyes that was staring at her. "What?" She said, ignoring the fact that her voice sounded weak, as Draco walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Did you have a nightmare? You were screaming like someone was torturing you." He said worried.

Anyara shrugged. "It happens once a week, sometimes twice; it's nothing to worry about." She assured him. "Just flashbacks from the war."

"Something you want to talk about?" Draco asked, still worried.

Anyara raised a brow.

"Hey, I can be sensitive!" He fake pouted and looked away, which made Anyara laugh.

Draco smiled. He liked the fact that he had made Anyara laugh for the first time. "Well, the blueberry muffins aren't going to eat themselves, so we better hurry."

Anyara got up and headed for the bathroom to take a bath. When she got out of the bath and had wrapped a towel around herself, she realized that she had forgotten her clothes. _'Oh no..' _She groaned and walked over to the door. "Malfoy, are you out there?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Draco was still sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"Could you close your eyes for just 20 seconds?" She got ready to open the door.

"Eh, yeah okay." Draco closed his eyes. _'5 seconds Broan, that's all you get.' _He smirked as she opened the door and walked into the room.

Anyara didn't trust him a bit, so she hurried up. When she finally found the clothes she was looking for, she heard Draco chuckle. _'I knew I couldn't trust him.'_

"Not bad Broan, not bad." Draco looked at Anyara from head to toe and smirked.

Anyara she turned slightly pink and ran into the bathroom again. "You opened your eyes!"

"You took more than 20 seconds." Draco pointed out defensively, still smirking.

Anyara groaned. She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. She decided to wear her hair in a ponytail, as she didn't care to do any more about it. Draco was holding her bag for her when she got out of the bathroom. She wished that her face wasn't still pink, but that was a wish that wouldn't come true.

Blaise and Ginny had been waiting for them in the common room; they were talking about who they thought would win the Quidditch match.

"I still say Gryffindor." Blaise said determined.

"Something tells me you haven't seen Anya play Quidditch." Ginny raised a brow.

Anyara thought it was odd for Ginny to be saying that Ravenclaw would win since she was on the Gryffindor team.

"No I haven't, but not even Draco can beat Potter in Quidditch." Blaise pointed out.

"Anya is way better than those two." Ginny said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that someone believes in me." Anyara said as her and Draco joined Blaise and Ginny. Draco sent Blaise a 'thanks for reminding me' look.

Blaise sent him a 'you're welcome' look right back to him.

Anyara and Ginny laughed slightly and looked at the two.

"So Blaise, you don't think my woman can beat little Potty?" Draco crossed his arms.

"_Your_ woman?" Anyara raised a brow and sent him a cold look, while inside she was screaming. _'Did he just call me his woman!'_

"I have no doubt that Anya is good, but I'm just saying. No one has ever beaten Potter." Blaise said and started walking.

"Well that, is about to change." Anyara said determined and took Draco's hand, pulling him with her.

**POF;**

"What in the world is POF class?" Anyara was staring at her schedule.

"Planning of Future." Hermione explained.

"And we have that because?" Ron, who was sitting at the table next to Hermione, asked in a lazy voice.

"Planning of weddings, engagements parties… All that stuff." Theodore said before Hermione could answer.

"Sounds fun!" Draco said sarcastically. _'Get me out of this class.'_

Anyara groaned. _'I totally forgot about wedding plans and that stuff…'_

Prof. McGonagall walked into the room and stopped when she reached the blackboard where she wrote. 'Planning of Future.'

"This class is about planning your futures together. How, when and where your wedding is going to be. And the planning of Engagement parties." She continued to write down everything she said.

"No doubt our wedding is going to be expensive." Anyara muttered. Her family was just as rich as the Malfoys, so spending money wasn't a problem.

"Exactly." Draco chuckled.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Broan, anything you want to share with the class?" Prof. McGonagall raised a brow and looked at the two of them.

"No Professor," Anyara said.

"Nothing at all." Draco finished.

"Very well then." Prof. McGonagall turned around. "You will all receive paper which you will have to write your plans down on." She waved her wand and several pieces of paper flew to the tables.

Everyone started talking and planning.

"How 'bout a pink and fluffy wedding?" Anyara said with a sarcastic cheerful voice.

"You've got to be kidding me Broan." Draco gave her a cold look.

"Trust me, I am. I'd rather have a plain wedding, without any pink colors." Anyara hated the color pink; never in the world would she have a pink wedding.

"Everything but, a plain wedding is what you'll get."

"For the love of Merlin…"

**THE QUIDDITCH PITCH; **

The classes had been dreadful and it was finally time for the Quidditch match.

"Give it your best Anya" Luna said dreamily and hugged Anyara. "I'll cheer for you, but I'll also be cheering for Harry." She smiled and left.

"Thanks." Anyara yelled after her and grinned, her grin disappeared when she saw Draco. "What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked. "Wishing you good luck."

Anyara knew exactly where this was going. "I have plenty of luck." She said simply.

Draco chuckled. "You probably have, but it wouldn't hurt with some more." He walked over to her and pulled her close to him. Their lips met in a short, but passionately kiss.

They parted and Draco left Anyara. "Good luck Broan."

Anyara blushed slightly. _'Dear Merlin! Did that just happen? No! I have to focus; I'm going to catch the golden snitch no matter what!' _ She grinned and entered the pitch.

"Anyara Broan caught the golden snitch! Ravenclaw won the match!" Lee Jordan announced when the match ended; 50 – 180. Everyone cheered and yelled Anyara's name.

**THE GREAT HALL;**

Several students came over to the Gryffindor table to congratulate Anyara, and she kept saying; "Thanks, but it really is nothing that big."

"For your first match as seeker, it truly is something Anya, I mean you beat Harry." Hermione pointed out cheerfully.

Ginny grinned to Blaise, who was sitting next to her. "Told you so."

Blaise smiled. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He said, mainly to Anyara.

"You surely put up a fight Anya; it was an honor to be beaten by you." Harry smiled and nodded to her.

Anyara smiled back. "It was mainly luck."

"You call that luck? Bloody hell, you were_ standing_ on your broom most of the time." Ron said and stuffed chicken in his mouth.

"How on earth_ did_ you manage to keep your balance?" Hermione asked with a curious look on her face.

"Years of practice." Anyara grinned proudly and tossed back her hair.

"I thought you were truly amazing out there."

Anyara turned around to see Draco smiling down at her. "Thanks Malfoy." She grinned. Nothing could ruin her mood.

"You're welcome." He smirked and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione sneered.

"I'm here to sit by my soon to be wife, got a problem with it Granger?" Draco sneered back.

"Ever heard of Peace?" Blaise glanced from Draco to Hermione.

"Let them fight if they want, there is nothing we can do to stop them anyway." Ginny pointed out.

"True." Blaise said.

"That reminds me, I have to look for my potions book, I couldn't find it this afternoon. I suspect the Nargles took it." Luna said dreamily and stood up.

"I'll help you look." Harry said and smiled to Luna.

"It's okay; you don't have to if you don't want to." Luna smiled.

Harry stood up and took Luna's hand. "No it's okay, I'd be happy to help."

They both said goodnight and left the Great hall.

"They really are a perfect fit, both of them a bit loony." Draco chuckled.

Anyara shot a warning glance at him and elbowed him. "They're not loony."

"No, not at all." He agreed sarcastically.

Anyara sighed, but smiled slightly. "I think I might head to bed early."

"I think I'll join you." Draco stood up and helped her up.

Blaise and Ginny whispered to each other and grinned while looking at Draco and Anyara.

Anyara ignored them. "Goodnight." She said and followed Draco to the dorm.

**DORM NUMBER 12;**

Draco was already lying in the bed when Anyara placed herself on her side. "Thanks for the good luck charm."

"You're welcome; you can have another if you want." He smirked and kissed Anyara softly on the lips.

Anyara's cheeks turned pink once again.

Draco chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face. "You know, pink suites you."

"I hate the color pink." Anyara said and sighed.

She yawned slightly, and mumbled something that sounded like goodnight.

Draco smiled and took her hand. "Goodnight."

They both fell asleep quietly, holding hands while they were sleeping.

**A/N; **Soo, how you like it?:D Got any ideas for next chapter? I love new ideas, so damn, get them going ;P

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Announcement Thank you

**ANNOUNCEMENT; I may not be so quick to post my chapters, since I'm currently working on a story for my Danish teacher. And it's filling most of my head o-e. But I'll try my best to do so! + It's soon to be CHRISTMAS!O: And at my school.. We don't get off school before the 22th of December.. -_-' But, I'll post soon okay?:D **

**mrs0cullen – I will, I will, I will!:D **

**KitKatCyn – Thank you! I work hard on my ideas and my story ofcourse!:b**

**Marezuls. – Ooh, your idea just gave me a great idea!:3 Prof. Snughorn is the potions teacher, Snape is the DADA teacher, I don't kill awesome people, so he got to live xD.**

**MarianneP – I know right? That's exactly what went through my mind when I wrote it, cuteness!;D**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx - Dude, are you like a mind reader? Those two are exactly who I'll be focusing on next chapter, together with Draco and Anyara ofcourse.:) **

**To all those who favored and subscribed to my story, seriously, you build up my dream to be a real writer! So thank you so much, and thank you so much all you who reviewed! XXX **

**Ohh, that reminds me.. Guess what!**

…**..**

**Did you guess it?8D**

…**..**

**I'M GOING TO THE CINEMA! TO SEE HP7! Woooo!xD**

**You probably don't care do you? o-o **


	7. The Bubble!

**UTTERLY IN LOVE**

**Chapter six; The Bubble!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything; it belongs to J.K. Rowling, except my OC and some ideas…**

**NOTE – **Toogler = Some random word, a toogler doesn't exist..!

Anyara woke up late at night; she had had yet another nightmare. She sighed and got out of bed. She checked her watch before she pulled on some pants and a sweater. "03:27" She mumbled and walked out of her and Draco's bedroom, as quiet as she could be. A bright light appeared at the end of her wand as she whispered. "Lumos"

The 7th floor was quiet, if you did not count the sleeping portraits, not a single soul was on this floor. At least, that's what Anyara thought, until she heard someone crying. She raised her wand and pointed it at the crying person that was sitting on the floor. It was a girl, and not just any girl, but Pansy…

"What are you doing up here crying, Pansy?" Anyara wasn't the least mad at Pansy and not even irritated, instead, she was feeling bad for her.

The crying Pansy looked up at Anyara and whipped away her tears. "It's none of your business…" She declared and stood up. Her eyes were red and puffy; it was easy to see that she had been crying for a while.

"It very well is my business since you're out here crying your eyes out of your head in the middle of the night where you should be sleeping. Do not forget that I am Head girl, so if you break a rule, you are my business." Anyara was slightly irritated, she had been trying to be nice to Pansy, and she was still acting like a spoiled brat.

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you breaking a rule yourself? What are you doing up here anyway, except for spying on me."

'_Aw, shoot! She is right; I am breaking a rule, not to mention spying on someone… Must be Malfoys fault, I mean, he is pretty bad company.' _Anyara shook the thoughts out of her head. "Seriously Pansy, for one single night, could we bury the pickaxe and move on, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to be nice to you."

When Pansy wasn't answering, Anyara lowered her wand. "Fine, but you may regret it." She turned around and walked away, leaving Pansy in the dark.

**THE GREAT HALL;**

"For goodness sake Ronald, you don't even speak to her; of course you don't have anything in common when you don't even want to find out about anything." Hermione shot Ron a staggering look, forgetting the fact that it was the exact same thing that was going on between her and Theodore.

"Bloody hell, it's not like I don't talk to her, she keeps telling me to shut up and mind my own business." Ron took a big bite of his pancake. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"Don't worry mate." Harry patted Ron on the shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say, you got Luna, not Pansy." Ron glanced at Harry and shoved yet another pancake down his mouth.

"Maybe it's a toogler." Luna said dreamily.

"What in the world is a toogler?" Ron shot a confused glance at her.

"It's an invisible creature that creates bad energy between couples." Anyara, who had been awfully quiet, spoke up. "Apparently the school is full of them."

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Draco looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"What? Luna told me about them last year." Anyara shrugged. _'It's not like I've gone crazy…'_

'_You are quite right, you've _always_ been crazy.'_

'_Mal- Wait, you're not Malfoy.'_

'_Wow, 10 points for the obvious.'_

'_There is only one person who is this irritating… Nott, get out of my head!'_

'_My my, you found out, good girl.'_

'_Seriously, unless you want a book thrown at you, then I highly recommend getting out of my head.'_

'_Why should I? Your thoughts are so interesting.' _

At that moment, Anyara threw her Potions book after Theodore. Even though he was sitting a bit far away from her at the Slytherin table, she hit him perfectly in the head. Of course she didn't throw it without a little magic touch; otherwise it wouldn't have hit him.

Several students began to laugh, while other student began to mumble quietly.

Anyara stood up and tossed back her hair. "Hmph" She took Draco's hand and pulled him with her out of the great hall.

**POTIONS CLASS;**

When Anyara stopped running, she and Draco were in the potions class.

"What was that about?" Draco asked slightly out of breath.

"Sorry, I just wanted to throw a book at Nott and then run." Anyara lied while laughing slightly. "Yester day Hermione said that she wished someone would throw a book at Nott, so I did. I ran mainly because I was afraid Snughorn would notice who threw the book, since it was my potions book." She banged her head into the wall. "God damn it, that Potions book has _my_ name written on it, how dumb can I be…"

'_Do not worry, none of the teachers seemed to notice who threw the book, I still got it if you want it, you can come and get it…'_

Anyara could perfectly see Theodore smirking, waving the book around. _'In your dreams'_

'_You just lied to your little love didn't you? That tells me something different, you didn't tell him that I was playing with your thoughts… How come'_

'_None of your damn business Nott"_

'_Right…'_

Mentally, Anyara was going nuts; no one could irritate her as much as Theodore was able to. _'Yes right!'_

'_I captured you 2 times last year, somehow you were able to get away both times, but this time, you are mine Broan… Just wait'_

And just like that, he left her in her own thoughts. Anyara didn't like the way Theodore's voice got deeper and more seductive when he declared 'This time'

Draco poked her on the shoulder. "Seriously Anya, what's wrong? You've been like a zombie the whole morning."

Anyara could feel how her cheeks got hot and how her heart started beating faster. Had Draco just called her by her nickname? She blinked a couple of times.

Draco's eyes widened as he noticed what he just had said. He turned around. "E- Eh, just forget what I said."

Before anything else could happen, students filled the classroom, and after them, Prof. Snughorn entered.

"Miss Broan, I believe this is yours." Prof. Snughorn handed Anyara her Potions book and gave her a strict look. "I am quite disappointed to see how well you handle your Potions book, 10 points from Ravenclaw!"

Anyara took the Potions book and looked down, secretly happy over the fact that she didn't have to get it back from Theodore. "I'm sorry sir."

"I'll see you here tonight, for detention." Prof. Snughorn declared and walked to the front of the class.

Anyara could feel Theodore's eyes at her through the most of the class, when she shot glances at him, it was clear that he was planning something.

**DORM NUMBER 12;**

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Ginny sat down next to Anyara and looked at her.

"Absolutely, it'll be perfect!" Anyara grinned and nodded.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to interfere with others relationships." Ginny shot Anyara a sharp look.

"You're only saying that because it's Ron." Anyara said simply. "Speaking of which, has he approved Blaise yet?"

"Hardly, he caught us making out; he was minutes away from killing him if it hadn't been for Hermione." Ginny sighed dramatically.

Anyara laughed. "Sounds great"

"So, how is the love life between the Slytherin sex god and the Ravenclaw hottie?" Ginny grinned and elbowed Anyara.

"There is no love life, and there won't be any." Anyara turned slightly pink, she knew she was lying; she was only days away from giving into Draco.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ginny got up. "I promised Blaise to meet him at the library for some 'studying'" She smirked and left Anyara alone in the common room.

**7****TH**** FLOOR;**

"Bloody hell… Why did we end up like this?" Ron grunted and poked the bubble.

"That whore did this to us." Pansy sneered.

"Who?"

"Broan…"

"O- Wait what? No way, Anya wouldn't do such a thing."

"She already did dumbass!"

The bubble shrank, and forced Ron and Pansy closer to eachother.

"You remember what the extra letter said, right?" Ron shrugged.

"How could I forget…?" Pansy clenched her fists.

_Pansy and Ron…_

_You two have got to learn to stand eachother/talk to eachother at least._

_This bubble is simply to help you._

_Kiss and the bubble will pop, call eachother bad things, and you'll be forced together._

_Have a nice and bubbly time._

_xxxxxx_

"I'm so not kissing you." Ron declared.

"I'm not kissing you either dragonbreath." Pansy sneered.

The bubble shrank once again.

Pansy shrieked as she tripped and fell down on Ron.

It took a second for them to realize what had just happened.

Pansy quickly jumped up and stepped away, Ron did the exact same thing.

Ron noticed how Pansy was slightly blushing, which made his cheeks feel hot.

Pansy ran down the corridor, leaving Ron behind. _'I just kissed the Weasel!' _Flew around in her head, making a fuss.

**THE CRYPT;**

Anyara had just finished her detention when she got out of the Potions classroom. The Crypt wasn't the happiest place to be after nightfall, it made Anyara feel scared.

On her way towards the stairs, she stopped, hearing someone breathing. She was just about to turn around when someone covered her mouth a hand and dragged her into a storage room.

**TO BE CONTINUED!ö**

**A/N; **I finally found the time to write the chapter!:D Did you like it? Next chapter will be about some wedding planning, dueling, and of course, we're going to find out what happened to Anyara O:!

Please Review!^-^


	8. A bad surprise!

**UTTERLY IN LOVE - R&R!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx – Do not fear, you'll get to understand right here 8D!**

**Mrs0cullen – I'll do my best to be quick!**

**1800-Fanfic-Addict – Thank you!:3**

**Chapter seven: A bad surprise!**

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing from this (except my OC and some ideas) it all belongs to J.K. Rowling! Oh yeah, I almost forgot… I OWN ALL OF YOU!:D**

**Previously;**

_Anyara had just finished her detention when she got out of the Potions classroom. The Crypt wasn't the happiest place to be after nightfall, it made Anyara feel scared._

_On her way towards the stairs, she stopped, hearing someone breathing. She was just about to turn around when someone covered her mouth with their hand and dragged her into a storage room._

**THE STORAGE ROOM;**

"01:38 am everyone is asleep, even Snughorn already left… This only leaves you and me, alone in a storage room in the crypt."

Anyara's eyes widened, although she couldn't see who was holding her, she knew who it was. She started struggling even more.

"You always wait until everyone leaves the hallways in the evenings because you are scared, and you don't want anyone to see you scared, why is that Broan?"

Anyara didn't say anything, 'cause she couldn't, but instead continued to try and get away.

"You make yourself such an easy prey."

Anyara bit the hand that covered her mouth so hard that she was released. She ran to the door, it was locked. She patted her angle, she was right, he had taken her wand. She glanced at him; she kept her eyes cold, 'cause she didn't want him to find out how scared she actually was.

Theodore smirked. "As I said; you make yourself such an easy prey." He threw her wand in the back of the room and stepped closer to her. When he spoke again, his voice was more seducing. "This time, I finally caught you."

Anyara didn't move, not because she didn't want to, her body was paralyzed. It was true that she acted tough, but somehow she was afraid of Theodore. Afraid of him because he was a great deal stronger that her, and because the 2 times she got away last year, was out of pure luck. She knew that this time was somehow different.

She was afraid to talk; she knew that if her voice showed any sign of weakness, Theodore would know that he really _had _caught her this time.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

Anyara frowned. "It's not enough that you're trying to seduce me, you have to treat me like a kid?" She was thankful that her voice sounded normal.

Theodore chuckled. "That's one of the things I like the most about you, you're always so damn sarcastic." He put his hand on the door, and leaned down to kiss Anyara.

Before she could protest, their lips met. It was a hard, but soft kiss.

Anyara could feel how much Theodore wanted her. She found her strength and pushed him away, running towards her wand.

Theodore caught her wrist, making her fall to the floor, he pinned her down, all while smirking.

'_It's just like being a chicken wing trying to get away from Ron…'_ Anyara thought as she glared into Theodore's eyes.

"You're not making it easier for yourself." Theodore said simply, pinning her down harder.

"Who said I like it easy?" Anyara said. Even though she was minutes from getting her virginity taken from her, she decided to keep her head cold.

"Broan, you definitely are my type of girl."

"Oh my Nott, do you flatter all your girls this way, or am I just _lucky_?" Anyara kept her face blank.

"Consider yourself pretty lucky." Theodore started unbuttoning her shirt, while he held her hands down with his other hand. He traced his fingers down her chest and opened her bra.

Of course today was the day, of _all_ days, that Anyara had decided to wear the one bra she had that could be opened from the front. She mentally groaned. She started struggling to get free, like hell she was going to let him take her.

The door to the storage room was kicked open, and none other than Draco Malfoy was standing there, looking like he was hell on the loose.

Theodore narrowed his eyes and looked at Draco. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Anyara used the distraction to kick off Nott. "I knew you were eavesdropping, but you sure took your time." She glanced at Draco while closing her bra and buttoning her shirt.

"Sorry, but I had to wait for the damn stairs to move." Draco seemed to relax a bit, but only a tiny bit. He helped Anyara up and sent Theodore a staggering look.

Theodore sat up and glanced at Draco as if he wanted to seriously injure him.

Anyara walked to the back of the room and picked up her wand. She stuck it in her knee long socks and walked back. She didn't face Theodore, but she spoke directly to him. "If you haven't noticed, I've already given myself to someone else…" She took Draco's hand and pulled him with her before he could jump on Nott.

"Tche…" Theodore said as he watched the two of them leave.

**DORM NUMBER 12;**

When they finally reached the dorm, Anyara collapsed to the floor. The tears she had tried to avoid were falling down her cheeks, all while she was hyperventilating.

Ginny who had been sitting on the couch with Blaise, rushed over to Anyara. "Draco told us that Theodore had, well, kidnapped you." She said quietly, hugging her. "Someone should slap some sense into that idiot."

Draco clenched his fists. "I'll gladly be the first to do that." He growled.

"I wouldn't mind helping you." Blaise said.

"Don't." Anyara managed to choke out. "You'll just get expelled, or worse."

"She is right, and neither of us wants you guys expelled." Ginny said sharply and shot warning glances at the two of them.

Draco met Anyara's eyes. They were telling him to forget about it and not to do anything stupid or reckless. He sighed, relaxed and then nodded. He helped her up and put his arm around her, making sure she couldn't fall. "Let's just get some sleep; the clock is over 02:00 am."

"Thanks." She said and whipped away some tears.

Ginny joined Blaise, who was waiting for them at the stair. They both went to their room, saying goodnights before closing the door.

Draco and Anyara remained silent while they prepared for bed. Anyara had stopped crying, but her eyes were still a bit red.

When both of them were placed in the bed, Anyara broke the silence. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that he was bugging me and that that was the reason I threw the book at him, but Hermione actually said those words."

Her voice was barely a whisper, but Draco could hear her perfectly. "It's okay Anya, since you admitted your feelings for me." He chuckled.

Anyara turned red, he was right, she _had_ admitted her feelings. '_If you haven't noticed, I've already given myself to someone else…' _She repeated the words over and over in her head. "Oh put a sock in it Draco." She hid her face under the sheet.

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Miss Anyara Lavener soon-to-be Malfoy."

"Night" Anyara mumbled shyly and closed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Your plan worked excellent, although Weasel and Pansy weren't that happy about it." Draco announced before Anyara fell asleep.

"Great, I can't wait until I get my head ripped off tomorrow." She said sarcastically and drifted into dream world.

**A/N; I know there was no wedding planning in this one… But I had homework, I mean, seriously, I have to read a whole book (a whole boring book) Q-Q It sucks, I'll try to be quick okay?**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic :3**

**And thanks for favoring and subscribing! I luv u guys!:D**

**Ideas are greatly encouraged! **


	9. You didn't!

**UTTERLY IN LOVE**

**I'M SO FREAKING SORRY!QAQ I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LOOONG! I had bf problems.. Which has been taken care of/I dumped that coldhearted douche bag.. - *cough* enough with that. Also, my finals are up this week, which I'm freaking stressed about e-e! But ehm, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.. I'm so totally late!XD Ohh! And Happy birthday to everyone who's birthday is today.. :D! **

**MarianneP – Yay, I go for the cute couple, so I'm glad you think it's cute!:D I'm not going to cut his head off o-o, I consider beating the crap out of him though. ^^**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx – Thanks :P**

**Mrs0cullen – Your welcome!:b I love that you love the growing relationship! That sounded weird… Anyways, I'll keep up, don't worry!d;**

**Imaginary friend1995 – I'm sorry you had to wait long :I**

**BadassAlec – There won't be any heads rolling… That would just be gross o-e… But, feel free to kick Nott's ass :D!**

**MOR21 – Okay!:D**

**FanfictionKittyx – Kitt! You got yourself a fanfic account 8D! Thanks, I work hard on it! ^-^**

**Chapter eight: You didn't!**

**DISCLAIMER; J.K. Rowling, I respect you with all my might, this is only a fanfiction, everything belongs to you! Except my OC and some ideas!8D**

**DADA;**

"I wonder what Hermione is up to, I didn't see her at breakfast." Ginny placed her bag on the ground next to her spot.

Anyara turned around on her chair. "It's quite weird, normally Hermione wouldn't skip anything." She shrugged.

"Talking about being absent," Draco turned to glance at Ginny. "Where is Blaise?"

"He went to visit Madam Pomfrey. He had a headache this morning.." Ginny answered.

As if it was a cue, Blaise came running into the classroom.

"You will not believe who I just saw in a hospital bed!" He was slightly out of breath, as if he had just been running through the whole school.

"Blaise, darling.." Draco began sarcastically. "People end up in a hospital bed almost every day… It's not something to be so excited about."

Anyara held in a small giggle. "Who did you see Blaise?"

"Theodore Nott, he was all beaten up, and Hermione was sitting next to him." Blaise said, still out of breath.

Anyara's eyes flickered directly to Draco. Her expression was saying; 'You promised!'

"Hey, I didn't do it!" Draco pretended to be offended, even though it didn't work. "Although.. I really wanted to have been the one.."

Anyara glared at him.

"Well, at least we know where Hermione was this morning." Ginny said innocently.

Anyara saw through her innocence. He eyes widened. "You didn't!" She lowered her voice when the other students looked at her. "I thought you agreed that no one was going to beat up Nott!"

"Hey, I agreed to the boys not beating up Nott.. I never said _I_ wouldn't do it." Ginny said defensive.

Anyara smirked. "I never knew you could be so badass, I guess I was wrong, thanks." She grinned and hugged Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "Us girls have to be badass, or we would be an easy target."

Blaise and Draco was staring at the two of them.

"Did she just-" Blaise started.

"Admit? Yes, she did." Draco finished. "Hey, how come your perfectly fine with her beating up Nott, but you get mad when I talk about it.." He glanced at Anyara.

Anyara glanced back at him. "That's because it's totally different."

"No it's not." Draco argued.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Yes it is!"

"Exactly…" Anyara nodded.

"Damn you, sneaky little woman," Draco ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Anyara pouted and crossed her arms.

They all began laughing, but stopped when Prof. Snape walked into the room.

"If you don't want detention, I suppose you should quiet down." Snape hit Anyara on the head with his book.

Anyara held a hand over her head when he tried to hit her, which earned her an extra hit. When Snape had gone up to the front of the class, she poked her tongue out towards him.

"And just for that, you have earned yourself detention Miss Broan." Snape said in a sharp voice.

**THE LIBRARY;**

"Since when did detention switch to an assignment about werewolves?" Anyara said, scanning every shelf for a book about werewolves.

Draco took her hand and placed it in front of a book. "That one,"

Anyara glanced at the book; it had been right in front of her all the time. She grunted, which was very unattractive. "I just spend 10 minutes looking for that book, and you knew where it was…"

Draco chuckled. "Yes, you're quite correct." He ruffled her hair.

"Touch my hair again and I will hex you." She said cheerfully.

"Aw, how cute, does it only count your hair?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Well then, don't tempt _me_." Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around Anyara. "Because you are damn good at it,"

Anyara took the book from the shelf and hit Draco with it. "Sexually harass me some other time, I have an assignment to make right now." Her face was slightly red, and ofcourse Draco had noticed.

He chuckled. "Right then, I'll just help you through it quickly…" He murmured into her ear, which, as planned, made her even redder.

**1 HOUR LATER; POF;**

"I'm so glad that Charms were canceled today, I got to finish up the assignment, with your help ofcourse." Anyara gave Draco's hand a squeeze and smiled.

"Well, you are welcome." Draco smiled to her. "So, are you ready to set up a date for our engagement party?"

Anyara groaned. "I hate parties; even if it _is_ something I've helped planning." She shook her head. "Plus, we have to meet with up with our parents and 'beg' for them to approve of our wedding… Even though we both know our mothers are going to plan the whole wedding themselves."

Draco made a face. "Besides, my dad is in Azkaban, so it's not like our parents can meet…"

"Same here, so it's all the meeting of mothers, who just happen to know each other and have dreamt of this wedding their whole life." Anyara sighed.

Draco looked at her. "Your dad is in Azkaban? What did he do?"

"Killed a few people, followed you-know-who. Short said; he was a Death Eater." Anyara said in a nonchalant voice.

Draco raised a brow. "I don't remember hearing about Richard Broan being a Death Eater."

Anyara shrugged. "He went under another name; he didn't want me to know what he was… Too bad I'm the daughter of a Death Eater; otherwise it would have worked for him." She couldn't help but chuckle, which she tried hiding by coughing. "Sorry, it's in my nature."

Draco ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, it happens all the time." He smirked.

"You seem to have forgotten what I said in the library?" Anyara warned him.

"Aw, but I think you're so cute with your hair all ruffled." He kissed her forehead.

"Broan, the two of us need a little chat." Pansy stood in front of the classroom.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Anyara raised a brow.

Draco shrugged, he squeezed Anyara's hand. "I'll be in the classroom." He let go of her hand and nodded to Pansy before walking in and finding his spot.

"I heard about what happened with Nott, Blaise told me." Anyara thought she heard sympathy in Pansy's voice.

"Listen, I'm not really in the mood for a comment right now.." Anyara crossed her arms.

"Hear me out before you judge, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for you." Pansy mumbled most of the words, as if she had never shown sympathy before.

"Eh, wow… Thanks." Anyara said a bit puzzled.

"And t-thanks, for… Eh, you know. For that with Ron, we actually talk now.." Both Pansy and Anyara could feel the growing awkwardness.

"So, we should probably get to class now." Anyara glanced in direction of Prof. McGonagall, who was on her way towards them.

"Yeah…" Pansy nodded, and they both walked in as Prof. McGonagall joined them.

"Now class, today we will be setting a date for your engagement parties and you will have to find a day to meet up with your parents." Prof. McGonagall announced, and the room broke out in planning.

"Isn't it your birthday this Saturday?" Draco tapped his pen on the paper that was lying on the desk.

"Yeah… So?" Anyara glanced at him.

"If I recall, your mom always invites you to Hogsmeade to celebrate, right?" Draco said.

Anyara didn't like where it was going. "Please don't tell me I'm going to have to accept this year…"

Draco smirked. "Yes you are, and so are I and mother." He chuckled.

"Well aren't they going to be happy when they find out about us, and right on my birthday, how thoughtful…" Anyara banged her head into the table and groaned.

"Don't you mean; how very thoughtful." Draco said while he wrote down the day of the meeting. "Now that that's settled, we need a date for the engagement party."

"Hmm, you know, I've always wanted to have an engagement party Christmas Eve." Anyara straightened and shrugged.

"Me too, party in the evening, gifts in the morning.." Draco chimed in sarcastically.

Anyara tried not to laugh, but didn't succeed. "You know, I was actually dead serious."

"Right then Christmas Eve it is, I know exactly where to hold it too, I've even already arranged it." Draco winked.

"Malfoy Manor?" Anyara chuckled. "We're already spending Christmas together, how sweet."

"Exactly, we're like a cute married old couple." Both of them started laughing, but cut it out when Prof. McGonagall shot them a warning glance.

**THE GREAT HALL;**

"I'm telling you, she is going to hate me." Ginny said as a matter-of-factly. "I'm a Weasley…"

"Don't worry she isn't going to hate you." Blaise kissed Ginny on the forehead.

Draco glanced at him. "Yeah, 'cause your mom _really _loves Weasels…"

Anyara elbowed him. "Oh be nice for once."

"Yes dear." He chuckled and made it look like he had a halo over his head.

"Grow up will you hunny?" She asked him with a honey-sweet voice.

"Never," He replied her almost as honey-sweet.

"Do you really think we need to have a meeting? I mean, I've already met your dad." Harry looked at Luna, who was currently reading in a book.

She looked up at Harry and closed the book. "Well, daddy did insist… He wants you to learn all about the creatures that can ruin a relationship and all that." She said dreamily and smiled.

"Lucky you mate." Ron said sarcastically. "Pansy and I have decided that we're going to wait with all those things before we've learned more about each other. She actually isn't that bad when you get to know her." There was a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Hey Anya, how's it going with that assignment Snape dumped on you coming along?" Blaise glanced at Anyara, whose eyes were white open.

"Damn it, I forgot it in the library, I hope it's still there… I better check." She started getting up.

"I'll go with you." Draco got up as well. "See you all tomorrow."

They both walked off to the library.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N; **Hope you liked it! I wonder if Cissy and Penn will start planning the wedding on their own, guess we'll find out next time!

Please Review, it makes my day!

Yours sincerely… Not really, but that's not important; Anya!


	10. Sorry

Hey~ I'm so sorry that it's taking so long with the next chapter, but life just suddenly decided to drop a huge pile of homework, family trouble and sickness on top of me! So imagine how I'm doing right now o-o.. That's right, BLERH! I'll try and be quick with finishing it, can't promise anything though..

Ohh~ did you know Harry Potter got an award for most popular films in cinemas? Yup it did! British film academy awards, I saw it yesterday, whoo! –Pops the Champaign- Just like my mom use to say; 'You're never underage when you have something to celebrate!' :D

And now we're at it; I'd like to thank J.K. Rowling for her amazing and fantastic books, which I am so happy to have read! You rock my socks off my feet!:)

Until next time my fanfiction lovers!~

Anya


End file.
